


Mornings Like This

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sappy confessions, Sleepy talks, idk what this even is I just wanted to write some sleepy cuddly coliver, this is terrible I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is not a morning person. Connor, however is up and ready within minutes of the alarm most days. However, some mornings, Connor stays in bed. Lazy cuddles and sleepy love confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I thought it was and really terrible, but I just couldn't stop imagining sleepy sappy coliver in the morning (besides after the midseason finale I just want to picture Connor at home safe and happy with Oliver).  
> It's always been a headcanon of mine that Connor is always up early, but Oliver is the opposite of a morning person.
> 
> Un beta'd. Any kudos and comments extremely welcome :)

6:45am. Every morning, at the same time, Connor's alarm let out that shrill cry and woke up Connor and Oliver, usually prompting a string of mumbled curses and groans from Oliver, who had never been a morning person. Connor, on the other hand, was as relentless as his alarm when it came to consistency. The second he heard that ring, Connor was up and moving, not even allowing a second for his brain to be slow and groggy before he sprang into action. Oliver had never said this, but he believed it was because Connor didn't know how to rest his brain properly; the only things he knew to do was work and work and work it until he couldn't any longer and he had no choice but to close his eyes and _sleep_.

Sometimes, on a weekend or day off, Connor would give in to his sleep addled boyfriend and stay curled up in the sheets. It was mornings like this when Oliver found himself more awake than ever - because the only thing that could draw him from his slumbery state that early in the day was the sight of Connor's peaceful smile and the feel of his boyfriend tucked into his side.

This morning was one of those mornings. Annalise - in a rare bout of compassion - had granted the Keating Five a day off after they'd worked especially hard on a case, which they'd speedily won as a result. Oliver didn't need to be at work until much later. And so when the 6:45 alarm went off, Oliver stretched over his boyfriend and took great pleasure in slamming the snooze button on that damn thing. He rolled onto his back and was quickly joined by Connor, who was smiling sleepily to himself and wrapping his arms around Oliver's middle.

Connor began lazily tracing patterns over Oliver's bare chest, trailing his fingers from Oliver's collarbone to stomach to hip, smiling into his lover's neck all the while.

"What're you smiling about?" Oliver murmured, still gazing at his boyfriends gorgeous bed head and content expression. 

"Mmm, just thinking about how lucky I am." Came the quiet response. That was another one of Oliver's favourite things about morning Connor - he got especially sappy in his sleepiest moments.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. Because I have a finally have time off and don't have to see Asher's face for another day." Connor raised his head slightly and grinned. His joking earning a light nudge and small laugh from Oliver.

"Dork. You know you miss Asher."

Connor tried to smirk but it slipped into a giggle as he pressed a small kiss to his boyfriends shoulder.

"Kidding. I'm lucky because I get to wake up next to my favourite person every morning, and today, I can finally appreciate it." Connor, with his head still tucked into the curve of Oliver's neck, closed his eyes and smiled wider. Oliver grinned at hearing those sentimental words whispered close to him.

It wasn't often that Connor would express such thoughts openly, because he found difficulty in making himself emotionally vulnerable to people, even Oliver. But on mornings like this, with the first rays of dawn illuminating their room with a gentle light, and the two men tangled in the warm haven of their bed, with no responsibilities to nag at their minds - it was mornings like this when Connor could speak his mind freely and know that Oliver would understand the depth of his love.

Oliver turned his head slightly and shifted to face his boyfriend.

"I appreciate you too. In fact, I love you."  
Oliver whispered, knowing he could be miles away and Connor would hear the pure affection in his voice.

"I know. I love you too." Connor replied, barely audible. He couldn't hold back he smile playing on his lips, even if he wanted to.

Mornings like this, Oliver decided, were worth all the annoying alarms in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
